Vinyl and other nonporous films are common substrates for signage and other printing applications. Inkjet printing with aqueous inks is increasingly being used to print on these media. It is recognized that inkjet printing of aqueous inks on nonporous media is substantially different than inkjet applications for traditional porous paper-based media. On porous papers, ink drying occurs primarily by ink penetration into the media pore structure, and control of image quality aspects is a strong function of the rate of ink penetration into the media. Thus, optimization of the penetration rate is used for attributes such as optical density and color-to-color bleed. On nonporous media, there is no penetration of the ink into the media, i.e. the colorant remains on the surface of the media, and image quality defects resulting from wetting and ink migration across the nonporous surface are more difficult to control, especially at high printing speeds.
As such, improvements to inkjet inks and related fluids for non-porous media would be an advancement in the art.